Forum:Hiro
Character of: BleedingHiro Characters Real Life Name: Guan Bo Characters In-Game Name: Hiro Title: Angry Wind Age and Birthday (Game Started on November 6th, 2022): 24yo. Jan. 7, 1998 Gender: Male Future Occupation: Clearer, Solo Player Status: Alive Home Town: Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan Family: Guan Bo is a distant relation to the historical Chinese General Guan Yu. Guan Li and Mai (grandparents) Guan Bai and Azami (parents) Harumi and Hiro (wife and son) History: Bo grew up speaking Japanese, Mandarin and English. Bo’s grandfather, Guan Li left mainland China and his life as a temple monk, because he fell in love. Together, they moved to the outskirts of Kanagawa Prefection Japan near the base of Mount Oyama. It has never been easy being different, but Bai (Bo’s father) managed to earn a degree in electrical engineering from Tokyo, through determination and diligence. Quickly he was able to join a technology development company and earned himself a respectful position for finalizing an expensive human interface device and making it more affordable. Due to his father’s success, Bo was able to follow in his footsteps, not just earning a technology degree, but even landing a position with the same company. Also like his father, work would take him from his home and family for weeks or even months at a time. Not that he didn’t love his wife and son, not that he didn’t feel the tug of responsibility to his grandparents and mother. He enjoyed practicing the traditions of the families’ martial arts, working on up keeping the family home or caring for his grandmothers’ illnesses. It was just that Bo’s father instilled a drive for professional success and Bo was good at it. In 2021 the development company was bought and merged with Argus, owned by Kayaba Akihiko who utilized the human interface technology to create ‘Nerve Gear’. Guan Bo was put on the task to improve the Argus game server so that the multitude of players could share the same server. He finished its development in early 2022 and oversaw the transfer of all the game data to the new server. This had him away from home for nearly six months, but with his triumphant return he brought with him a gift for Hiro. However, Bo chose to test out the system’s setup himself before giving it over to his son to play. Personality: Bo is intellegant, disciplined and honorable. Cercumstances however, have left him tempermental and slightly bitter. His anger is easily misunderstood, for at its core is the knowledge that he almost traped his young son in this world of death. He named the avatar Hiro after his boy, thinking it would please him, but now it stands as a constant reminder of the horror that he himself had a hand in developing. With a family history of combat training Bo has confidence that he has what it takes to survive, but he feels personaly responsable for the other players as well. No matter what it takes, he and everyone else must get home to thier families... the first step will be to catch his avatar up to his own combat training. I hear there is a Martial Arts quest on level two. Weapon: Two Handed Assult Spear Level: 1 HP: 345 Skill Slots: 5 Strength: 18 Constitution: 19 Dexterity: 22 Intelligence: 20 Charisma: 10 Willpower: 18 Perception: 20 Skills: Weapon- Two Handed Assult Spear Combat- Parry, Block Passive- Acrobatics, Detection Description: Bo has allowed his appearance to be influenced my the rock music sub culture. He tends to wear dark or black clothing and keeps his hair a dark red and gelled up. His mustache and goatee are the same color and overall it gives the appearance that he is a meaner person than he is. He has an odd look at work wearing a suit, but in his off time its usually a leather jaket and dark jeans. When the game started, the character he chose had a very traditional Chinese monk look. Hiro was bald, wearing monks robes. That didnt last long when everyone was ported to the open square of the Starting City and found out just how dangerous the situation really was. He quickly found some basic cloths that reminded him of the martial arts uniform he wore while training with his grandfather. These cloths didnt have a significant armor rating, but he cant resist keeping them on beneath the new gear he aquires along the way. Since then, his rocker appearance and angry demeanor gave off an almost villain look and people seem to treat him accordingly. Guilt keeps him from changing his attitude so he just flows with it while clearing as many harmful NPCs as possible. Still, he can resist aiding those in need... even if they want little to do with him afterwards. ~**note for the Admin~ Bo chose his stats and weapon based on what he knew. Not only is the Chinese glaive (Guandao) important to him and his family, but the Chinese bo staff (8') is a traditional weapon of Wu Shu and i see his style with the spear to be unique to his knowledge base. I also feel that as skills are gained and leveled by simply doing them regularly, his martial arts practices would give him an unarmed weapons skill. I do understand that this requires a quest and all skills are built in gameplay. Also, i will be subitting some drawings of Bo (Hiro) as soon as possible. Please tell me what you think. :)